Trouble?
by hyperhottie213
Summary: She randomly drops in. Literally. There's something strange about that man, almost like she know's him. And who's this new guy?


New Person to the Group

By: Diana

DISCLAMIER: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters. They all are owned by AIC and Pioneer. So don't sue me cause I don't have any money. I only own Sammie. I hope you like it. I have not yet finished this. So PLEASE bear with me!!! In time it will be done!!!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

AN

It all started out a normal day at the Masaki house. Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting. Sasami was cooking dinner. Washu was in her lab. And Tenchi was outside.

"RYOKO!!!" Ayeka yelled.

"AYEKA!!!!" Ryoko yelled. They were going at it for hours. They weren't tired. They just kept yelling at each other until Tenchi walked in from outside.

"Good evening Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said to Tenchi.

"Hey Tenchi." Ryoko said.

"Ya whatever." Tenchi mumbled.

"Hey Tenchi. How was it outside?" Sasami asked bringing the food out to the table.

"It was ok." Tenchi said.

"Oh, that's good." Sasami said. "TIME TO EAT EVERYONE!!!"

Everyone was at the table in no time. They were all their self but Tenchi. He was really quiet.

"Tenchi, is something wrong?" Sasami asked. "No, just tired." Tenchi replied.

"Ok." Sasami said. After supper everyone went his or her own ways.

The next morning Tenchi went to the carrot field to work. He got there about 7:00 am. "Finally no noise to deal with." Tenchi said to himself. He was working when someone or something crashed. He ran over to see what it was. When he got there he saw a young girl about his age. 'Oh no!' He thought. He bent over her to see if she had a pulse. It was very faint. "I better bring her to Washu." He said to himself. He picked her up and walked home.

When he got home she was breathing ok. "WASHU!!!!" Tenchi yelled when he got in the house.

"IN THE LAB, TENCHI!!" Washu yelled back. He ran down into the lab.

"Washu help!!" Tenchi said coming down the stairs. Washu looked up to see Tenchi and a girl in his arms.

"Oh my goodness. Tenchi what happened?" Washu asked taking the girl and laying her on a bed.

"I don't know. I was going to come home. When something fell out of the sky. I went to see what it was and she was there." Tenchi said.

"Ok. Tenchi she will be fine just give her a few hours of sleep." Washu said typing on her computer making a shield around her.

"Ok Washu." Tenchi said sighing in relief.

"What!!!!????!!?"

"Opps. LITTLE Washu."

"That's better. For now lets go up stairs." Washu said putting her computer away.

"Ok Little Washu." Tenchi said. They walked up the stairs and came out of the lab with all the girls sitting on the couch watching TV.

A few hours later Tenchi heard a scream from Washu's Lab. He walked over to the door and went down the stairs. "AAAHHHH!!!!!" The young girl screamed again. Tenchi typed on Washu's computer putting the shield down. The girl backed up from Tenchi. "Stay away." She warned Tenchi.

"Stay away or else." She said scared and backing away.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." Tenchi said trying to calm her down. He looked at her clothing; they were like a warrior. She grabbed her sword from her back.

"Stay away." She said pointing her sword at Tenchi.

"It's ok. Please put your sword down." Tenchi said still trying to calm her down. As she was putting her sword away she deactivated her armor.

"Wow." was all Tenchi could say.

"What?" She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Tenchi. What's yours?" Tenchi said.

"Well, first off where am I? And second my name is Sammie." Sammie said looking around.

"We are in Washu's lab." Tenchi said.

"Ok." Sammie replied.

"Uh.......I better tell Washu that your awake. Come with me." Tenchi said walking up the stairs. Sammie was following very closely.

"WASHU!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!" Tenchi yelled. No one answered. "They must be outside. Come along Sammie." Tenchi said going out the door.

"WASHU!!!" Tenchi yelled again.

"WHAT IS IT TENCHI??!!" Washu yelled back.

"COME HERE!!" Tenchi yelled. Washu was there in an instant. "Yes Tenchi?" Washu asked.

"Uh......she is awake." Tenchi said stepping aside to find Sammie.

"Well she is. Tenchi what's her name?" Washu asked.

"Sammie."

"Ok." Washu said.

"Well, Sammie lets get you inside." Washu said.

"Oh. I'm Washu. The Greatest Scientist in the World." Washu said before pushing Sammie into the house to run some tests.

Sammie stood about 5'3" with short blonde hair with blue and green streaks. She has blue eyes but when she gets mad they turn blue/slivery color. They went inside and into the lab. By the time they were there everyone was inside talking and eating.

"Uhhhhhh......Girls I have something to tell you all." Tenchi said. All the girls sat and listened.

"Sammie is finally awake. She also may have to stay with us for......uh....... some reasons." Tenchi said. Just then Sammie ran out of Washu's lab and ran behind Tenchi.

"Tenchi your friend is NUTS!!!" Sammie yelled covering up her chest because Washu was going to test something's.

Tenchi looked at the other girls and said "Girls this is Sammie and Sammie this is Ayeka, Ryoko and Sasami." Tenchi said.

"Uh.....Hi nice to met you all." Sammie said still hiding from Washu. "SAMMIE!!" Washu yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!! Tenchi your friend is CRAZY AND NUTS!!!!" Sammie yelled. "Ya I know. She does the same things with me." Tenchi said.

Washu was at the top of the stairs. "Sammie come here if you want your shirt back." Washu said holding up her shirt and bra.

"No way! I don't want them. You can have them." Sammie said back.

"Fine have it your way." Washu said and went back to her lab.

"Finally. She goes away." Sammie said and sighed.

"........." The girls didn't know what to say. "Uh... Sammie would you like a shirt??" Tenchi asked.

"Well... ya please." Sammie said.

"Ok come with me." Tenchi said going upstairs into his room.

"Ok." Sammie replied walking into Tenchi's room.

"Wow I like your room." Sammie said lying on the bed.

"Ya I like it too." Tenchi said.

"Here's a shirt." Tenchi said handing her a shirt. Sammie sat up and took the shirt and put it on.

"Thanks Tenchi." Sammie said.

"Would you like new pants too?" Tenchi said looking at her pants that are ripped and dirty.

"Uh...well if it isn't too much." Sammie said looking at her ripped and dirty pants.

"No it isn't." Tenchi said. He handed her a pair of pants. She took off he r old ones and put on the new ones.

"Hmm... These are very comfortable." Sammie said laying back down on Tenchi's bed.

"Ya." Tenchi replied. The next thing he new she was asleep. "She must be very tired. I'll let her sleep." Tenchi said very softly. He got a blanket and covered her up. After about 15 minutes Tenchi came down finding the girls eating and now talking about Sammie.

"What took so long Tenchi?" Ryoko said.

"Oh.... sorry. She fell asleep on my bed and I was trying to find a blanket to cover her up with." Tenchi replied sitting down.

After everyone went asleep. Tenchi was up stairs lying on the floor. "Hmm....." Sammie said looking at Tenchi on the floor. "Tenchi?"

"Hmm?" Tenchi asked.

"Do you want too sleep on the bed??" Sammie asked.

"No it's ok." He replied.

"Are you sure??" She asked.

"Ya...." He said. "Well.... you can have the bed anyways." Sammie said getting up.

"Ok." Tenchi said getting into the bed.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Ok." Tenchi replied. Sammie walked out of the room then came back.

"Uh........Where's the bathroom??" She asked.

"Last door on the left." Tenchi replied. "Thanks." She said. Sammie went to the bathroom and came back.

"Ok. I'm back now." Sammie said coming into the room and laying on the floor

"Ok." Tenchi said.

"Sammie are you alright sleeping on the floor??" Tenchi asked.

"Ya. When I was a little girl I always slept on the floor." Sammie replied.

"Ok. Anytime you get uncomfortable you can just come and sleep in the bed." Tenchi said.

"Ok. I'll probably end up doing that." Sammie replied.

"Ok." Tenchi said. But they did not know they were being watched.

"Hahaha. I'll get you two sooner or later. I'll get you to remember." The Monster said. Just as Sammie was falling asleep something popped into her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Tenchi! What's up?" The little girl asked._

_"Oh. Hey Sammie, not much." The young boy named Tenchi replied._

_"Hey do you wanna go out and go to the movies sometime?" Sammie asked._

_"Ya sure why not. It'll be great."_

_"Ok. I'll see you at my house tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Ok??" She asked._

_"You got it." He said._

_"Ok. See you later then." Sammie said and ran off._

_"Bye Sammie!!" Tenchi yelled to her._

_End Flashback_

"Tenchi? Tenchi? Tenchi, you awake??" Sammie asked crawling into the bed.

"Ya? What is it?" "Uh... never mind. It's nothing." Sammie said.

'I better not tell anyone.' She thought.

"Better not tell what??" Tenchi asked. "Whoa, you can read minds??!?!"

"No!! It just sort of came up."

"Oh...ok. Never mind. It's nothing." She said and went back to sleep.

The next morning Ryoko came in from the ceiling. "Hiyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed. Tenchi woke up instantly.

"What?" Tenchi asked looking up at Ryoko.

"What.... what.... what....is SHE doing in here??" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi looked next to him and found Sammie lying next to him. "Oh. She was asleep on the bed, and I didn't want to wake her."

"TIME TO EAT EVERYONE!!!!!!" Sasami called to everyone. Everyone was down there eating but Sammie and Tenchi.

"Tenchi can I get in the bath?" Sammie asked.

"Yeah. Sure you can. I don't mind." Tenchi replied.

"Thanks." Sammie said and kissed him on the cheek and walks out the door. Tenchi just stood there until Sasami knocks on his door.

"Tenchi? Are you awake?" Sasami asked.

"Ya. I'll be there in a sec." Tenchi replied.

As Sammie was walking down the hall some man came out of the bathroom and walk passed Sammie. She sensed something strange about him. She went into the bathroom and ran water for the bathtub. She got in and soaked in the nice warm water.

This is so peaceful. Sammie thought to herself. Just then she got another flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Tenchi!!" Sammie yelled._

_"Hey Sammie!!" Tenchi yelled back. Sammie ran to catch up with him._

_"Ready for tonight??" Tenchi asked._

_"Yup. Already to go" Sammie replied._

_"Great then I'll see you later." Tenchi said._

_"Yup." Sammie replied. They met outside in front of Sammie's house._

_"Ok. Bye mom!!" Sammie yelled as she met Tenchi at the front door._

_"Hey. What's up??" Tenchi asked as they got in the car of him mom's car._

_"Oh not much. You?" Sammie asked back._

_"Oh. The usual." Tenchi said. When they got there. They went and saw a movie of some sort._

_"Ok. That was boring." Tenchi said coming out of the movie._

_"Yeah. You said it." Sammie agreeing._

_"Ok. Now what? Hey wanna get some food??" Tenchi asked._

_"Yeah. I'd love too." Sammie replied._

_"Ok. Then dinner it is." Tenchi said. They started walking to a fast foods place._

_End Flashback_

Sammie started waking up about the time before dinner started. "TIME TO EAT EVERYONE!!!" Sasami yelled to everyone. Everyone came to eat. Sammie came down the stairs. More like she fell all the way down the stairs.

"OOOWWWW!!!!!!!!" She yelled in pain. Everyone looked at her.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Sasami asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll be." Sammie said standing up and walked over to the table.

"Ok." Sasami said. Sammie sat down at the table and eat with the rest of the group.

"So... Sammie, Do you wanna go on a picnic tomorrow??" Sasami asked.

"Now Sasami. You know better then that." Ayeka cut in.

"Ya. Sure I'd love to go." Sammie replied.

Sasami stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Great. I'll pack the lunch." Sasami said.

"Tenchi you wanna come??" Sasami asked Tenchi.

"Uh......Sure why not." Tenchi replied.

"Great. This is gonna be so much fun." Sasami said cleaning the table.

That morning after breakfast

Ayeka and Ryoko started fighting again. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled and blasted a ball at Ayeka.

"Come on Ryoko. You can do better than that." Ayeka said blocking it. They went at it until Sasami Tenchi and Sammie left for their picnic.

"Look what you did AYEKA!!!!! You scared my poor Tenchi away." Ryoko said.

"WHAT!!!!! Your poor Tenchi. HE'S MY POOR TENCHI!!! Anyways your the one who scared him." Ayeka replied.

When they got to the spot Sasami lied out the blanket.

"Ahh. Here we go." Sasami said unpacking their lunch.

"This is gonna be great. I'll get to know you more better." Tenchi said to Sammie.

"Ya. Then we can play a game together." Sasami said.

"Well... There's nothing really to my life. And I would love to play a game with you Sasami." Sammie replied. Just then Sammie sensed something moving in the trees.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Sammie said. Sammie disappeared behind the trees. She activated her armor.

"SHOW YOURSELF MONSTER!!!!" She yelled into the trees.

"Ahh. I see I can't fool you, my dear." The monster said showing its self. Sammie grabbed her sword and pointed it at the monster.

"Come on. I'll take you right here and right now!" Sammie yelled at the monster.

"Fine with me." The monster replied and made a sword appear out of thin air.

"Your on!!" The monster said running towards her. They battled for nearly 1 hour with cuts and gashes.

"Well well well, I should have known. You are getting stronger with every time I fight you, Sammie." The monster said.

"Well, I'm not the one who can just sit around and die. I train all the time." She replied to the monster.

"Well, it's about time I go." The monster said disappearing.

Back at the house

"RYOKO!!! I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM LORD TENCHI!!!!!" Ayeka yelled.

"YOUR??!!!?!?!?! TENCHI. HE'S MINE!!!!!" Ryoko yelled back.

Sammie walked back to where Sasami and Tenchi were talking and laughing. Sammie just collapsed at the edge on the trees.

"SAMMIE!!!!" Sasami yelled as she collapsed. Tenchi and Sasami ran over to Sammie. Tenchi caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tenchi we gotta get her to Washu." Sasami said taking Sammie's hand.

"And fast." Tenchi replied checking her pulse. "Her pulse is very faint." Tenchi said picking her up.

"Now lets go home and get you to Washu." Sasami said. They were walking at a very high pace.

"Sasami run and get Washu." Tenchi said looking at Sasami.

"Ok." Sasami replied and ran into the house.

"WASHU!!!!!!" Sasami yelled into the house.

"WHAT IS IT???!!!!!" Washu yelled back.

"TENCHI NEEDS YOUR HELP!!!!!!!" Sasami yelled back to Washu.

"NOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!" Washu asked. Tenchi ran down the stairs of the lab. "Oh my goodness. Not again." Washu replied. Tenchi put Sammie of the table.

"What happened this time??" Washu asked as she cleaned the cuts.

"All we know is that she went into the woods. Then when she came out she collapsed." Tenchi replied. Sasami nodded her head.

"Ok. All she need now is to be watch this time." Washu said.

"I'll watch her first." Tenchi replied. "Ok then. Come along Sasami." Washu said walking to the door.

"Coming Washu." Sasami said running to the door.

I just hope that you are all right. Tenchi thought to himself. Tenchi sat down in a chair next too the bed and laid his head on the cold table. Just as he was falling asleep something came into his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Tenchi! What's up?" The little girl asked._

_"Oh. Hey Sammie, not much." The young boy named Tenchi replied._

_"Hey do you wanna go out and go to the movies sometime?" Sammie asked._

_"Ya sure why not. It'll be great."_

_"Ok. I'll see you at my house tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Ok??" She asked._

_"You got it." He said._

_"Ok. See you later then." Sammie said and ran off._

_"Bye Sammie!!" Tenchi yelled to her._

_End Flashback_

"Where did that come from??" Tenchi thought out loud.

"It's from," Sammie said trying to sit up. "It's from a monster." Sammie said struggling to get the words out.

"Sammie lay back down. Get some rest." Tenchi said standing up.

"No. I can't. He found me. He's going to come again. I know it." Sammie said trying to walk. She walked up the stairs to the living room. She walks out of the lab and collapsed. Tenchi ran up the stairs and catch her.

"Come on Sammie. You're going to sleep." Tenchi said picking her up. He walked up the stairs and into his room.

He laid her on his bed. 'Sammie, please be all right.' Tenchi thought to himself. He sat down in a chair next to the bed until dinner.

"Tenchi, dinner time." Sasami said coming in the room.

"Ok Sasami. I'll be down in a sec." Tenchi replied.

"Ok." Sasami walked out of the room and downstairs. Tenchi soon after Sasami came down he walked into the room.

"Ayeka why don't you leave?" Ryoko asked starting to fight with her.

Oh no. Not again. Tenchi thought.

"I like it here. And I'm not leaving." Ayeka replied.

"Well too bad princess. You're leaving." Ryoko replied.

"Well too bad for you Ryoko. You're the one who's leaving." Ayeka replied back.

"Both of you shut up. Or both of you will leave." Tenchi said yelling at them both.

"Sorry Lord Tenchi." Ayeka replied.

"I'm sorry Tenchi. Just send her away, and let us run away together." Ryoko replied hugging him.

Tenchi pushed Ryoko off. "Well too bad for the both of you." Tenchi replied.

Washu came out of her lab and sat down. "Are they at it again?" Washu asked.

"Ya they are." Sasami replied. By the time Ayeka and Ryoko cooled off everyone was eating but Sammie. She lay half-asleep and half-awake. I must protect them Sammie though going back to sleep.

"Sasami, that was a good dinner." Tenchi thanked her. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear. "Come up to my room after your done." He whispered.

"Ok. But what will I tell the others?" Sasami asked.

"I don't know. Make something up." Tenchi whispered the last time and walked to his room.

When he got to his room he saw Sammie sleeping. When he closed the door she sat right up. "Oh. Tenchi its just you." Sammie sighed with relief.

"Ya. Oh and before I forget Sasami bring you something to eat."

"Ok. And I have something to tell all of you." Sammie replied. Just then Sasami came in with a tray of food.

"Here you go Sammie." Sasami said setting down the tray.

"Thank you Sasami. This looks great." Sammie said trying to sit up.

"I have something to tell you guys." Sammie said sitting up now. "But you need to get the others. And I'll tell all about why I'm here." she said.

"Sasami, go and get the others up here." Tenchi told the little blue haired princess.

"Ok Tenchi." She replied and let to get the others. Sasami went and got everyone.

"Why don't you tell us why your here, Miss Rika." Washu said sitting down. Sammie was stunned.

"How... how did you know??" She asked Washu. "No matter. Well, first off I better tell you guys who I really am. I am a warrior. My real name is Rika. Some evil person took me away from my family. He made me destroy families and plants. I was under control for about as long as I can remember."

"Wait! Back up you mean you were taken control by Kagato??" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, I was. Why?" Just then something came into Sammie's mind.

_Flashback_

_They both walked into the fast food's place. "What do you want, Sammie?"_

_"Uh....How about a pizza??"_

_"Sounds good to me." They sat down at the table and waited. They eat the pizza and had left overs. They took it home with them. As they were walking home, Sammie had a funny feeling._

_"So, Sammie....." Tenchi was about to say something, when an explosion happened. They turned around to see what it was. Someone or something flew over Sammie and Tenchi. They got down just in time._

_"Sammie, what was that??" Tenchi asked standing back up. "I don't know. Hold on I'll see what it was." Then she disappeared in the smoke._

_I hope she's alright. Tenchi though. Another explosion happened. The next thing Tenchi knew he was in the hospital with a bunch of nurses._

_End Flashback_

"SAMMIE!!!!! Washu help her!!" Sasami yelled. They all were really worried about her (even Ayeka and Ryoko). Washu examined her.

"She'll be ok. She's in a trance." Washu explained to everyone.

_Flashback_

_"Uggg.....Where am I??" Tenchi said weakly._

_"He's ok. You're at the hospital, son." It was his dad. "They're gonna take good care of you. They say you might have brain damage. "_

_"Oh ok." Was all he could say before he fell asleep._

_"Where am I??" Sammie asked not at all tired. "You, my dear, are at my lab." Someone said coming out._

_End Flashback_

She woke out of the trance and sighed. "Why wont they things go away?" She thought out loud.

"What things??" Everyone ask. "Oh just silly little things from when we were kids."

"What do you mean by 'we'??" Ryoko asked.

"Oh, opps. Well when I was a little kid and still in school. Tenchi and I were dating, we did almost everything together." She replied.

"WHAT!!!???!?!?!!?" Ryoko and Ayeka are mad now.

"You mean MY Tenchi and you dated??" Ryoko asked.

"Yea.....why??" She asked back. Ryoko actived her sword.

"You now must die!!!" Ryoko yelled. Sammie then actived her armor.

"We shall see who wins!!!" Sammie answered back and ran out the door. She will pay!!!! Ryoko though.

Don't just go on and kill her. Washu said mentally.

Well SHE dated MY Tenchi!!! Ryoko yelled at her mom. Ryoko stood up and ran out the door after Sammie/Rika.

Outside Sammie stood looking at the sky. When a flash of light crossed the air. 'Oh no! He's here!!' She though. By the time everyone was out there Sammie had her sword out and ready to fight.

But she wasn't facing Ryoko she was facing the woods. "Everyone go back inside. I don't want you guys too get hurt!!"

"Why?? We can help you." Sasami asked.

"Washu, take Sasami back inside and into your lab. You should be safe there. The rest of you can help me if you want." Sammie replied.

"Ok, Sammie. Come along Sasami." Washu replied. Washu pushed Sasami into the lab.

"Tenchi, go inside and get your sword and activate your Light Hawk Wings. Ayeka and Ryoko, get ready for battle." Sammie said still watching the sky.

"Right." They all said together.

TBC...

AN:   I need help on who the bad guy is!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY NEED THE HELP!!!!!


End file.
